Monster of Earth
Monster of Earth (地球の怪獣, Chikyū no Kaijū) is a Goudoushi written by ONE and illustrated by Yūsuke Murata, ONE and Street Fighter artist Nishimura Kinu for Comiket 84 in 2013. Summary A father and son possess the power to turn into a giant at will. They have the responsibility of protecting Earth from attacking space monsters. Characters in order of appearance #Ogami Daikichi (52) #Ogami Daichi (16) #Ishi #Genoboyle Afterword Murata: *It’s been a dreamy experience working with ONE and Nishimura sensei *I’m responsible for most of the drawing *The experience was too dreamy I went to the dream world several hours before the final deadline *Now the printing machines in the publishing house are on break so we can’t print, I’m really sorry *From the bottom of my heart thanks to everyone who supported and purchased this work Nishimura: *I’m responsible for drawing the heroine Ishi chan *I’ve been drawing manga style characters in the video game industry for 20 years, but this is the first time I’m working on an actual manga like this *I did a really poor job so please just pretend Ishi changes face every time she shows up *Read 3 of ONE’s works in 2013: OPM, Mob Psycho 100 and Makai no Ossan, what an awesome year *Because of the web format, it feels like there’s a climax on every page, I love the pacing, the rough looking but complex, flesh and blood characters, the inner evil in people is done brilliantly. ONE conveys so much information through simple sketches, that’s what sets these apart from other mangas *At the time I wondered if a redrawn version by someone else would be able to convey the same thoughts and emotions of the original, that is the key question *Praises Murata’s impeccable and epic drawing style and how he’s made OPM unstoppable *Thought of Murata as someone who finishes the final drawing super-fast in one go, but after watching Murata’s Ustream, realized he actually spends a lot of time and effort on rough sketches and uses ample amounts of white-out, and is now more impressed by his uncompromising attention to detail regardless of how that makes him look *TL;DR description of Murata: young and talented *Honored to be invited to with Murata and ONE on their first Doujinshi *As a fan this is the greatest honor, never thought this day would come, this is awesome (repeats herself) *I drew the back cover and insert artworks on this page while thinking “I’m gonna show them the power of a loyal fan!!” *What a great experience! If only I could make a living by drawing only these *Hope everyone enjoys this work like I did!! Thanks for the support! ONE: *Storyboards for Monster of Earth were completed in February 2011. This is the very first work besides OPM that I showed Murata sensei. Back then I only drew hero manga (nothing’s changed…) *Nobody at that time could have envisioned this work being completed in such unprecedented fashion, 2.5 years later *Nishimura’s heroine glows whenever she’s on panel, Murata sensei’s epic style shakes me to my core… I’m so thankful to be drawing on the very same pages as the two sensei I’ve respected forever, I can’t believe it *To me this Doujinshi has been like a boat that’s difficult to navigate, to not fall off of it, I have to keep improving *I have to row as hard as I can *Thanks to Murata sensei, Nishimura sensei and everyone who’s purchased this work Category:One-shot Category:One-Punch Man Miscellaneous